Pushing Daisies
by EverythingwillbeDaijoubu
Summary: I died a shameful death, some would say. That I had a choice- a way out, even. But what did they know? Certainly not that I was suffering. I honestly didn't deserve this- whatever you call my situation. I threw my life away and they give me another one? If only they didn't give me the life of such an important character. I mean, Mikasa? Really? Great. Another Life for me to ruin.


_A/N: *nervously chuckles* ah ha ha ha... *sweatdrops*..._

 _ENJOY!_

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from my OC and any changes to the SnK/AoT plotline~!_

* * *

She drunkly stumbled out the door, feet tangling together causing her to trip and fall.

Flashes of bright lights filled her vision, brain buzzing as a blinding pain wrapped itself around her neck.

She lifted her head off of the grass that was coincidently to the left of her front door, and sat up on her back legs.

She shakily brought a hand up to her neck, searching the expanse of skin there for any possible source of pain. She frowned when she couldn't feel anything but a dull throbbing and opened her mouth to voice her confusion.

"..."

Her eyes widened in panic at the lack of sound and her nails dug into her neck, trying to invoke a sound out of it.

She scrambled up off of the grass, heart thumping as tears gathered in her eyes.

Why couldn't she speak?

She dryly gulped and held a hand up to shield her eyes from the bright flashes, not only were they white, but she noticed a faint red and blue light in the distance.

Blinking away her tears, she shakily walked forward, figures starting to appear behind the bright lights.

"News, just in! Victoria Hil-"

A scream caught in her throat as a camera whizzed past her face and she stumbled back in shock, bumping into a bystander as she did so.

" _Hey_! Watch it!" They shouted, head whipping 'round to glare at her. "Who the he-?" They blinked as if not knowing she was there. However, she didn't stay around long enough to notice.

"-suicide. Very tragi-"

She pushed and shoved, ignoring the exclamations and shouts at her doing so, but she never saw the looks of absolute confusion on their face when they turned around just to find no one there.

"-apparently she was depr-"

 _What was going on?_

"-some say it was Murde-"

 _What were all these people doing outside of her house?!_

"-couldn't cope-"

 _What... Were they talking about?_

"-pressure."

She took a big gulp of air through her nose, hands resting on her knees as she hunched over to catch her breath and calm her beating heart.

She looked at the scene over her shoulders. Crowds upon crowds of people, flashes and cameras lay on her lawn, driveway- hell, it even extended to the road!

She stood up, swiping a loose strand of brown hair behind her ear, just now noticing the blaring siren of an Ambulance and jumped as she realised she was in the way of the vehicle.

Funny. Nobody told her to move.

She squeezed her eyes shut as her head pulsed, hands pulling at her hair as she hunched her shoulders.

Just what happen-

" _MOVE_! Outta' the way, people!"

Her head shot up at the loud voice, mouth opening in shock as she watched a medic wheel out a body from _her_ house.

 _She couldn't believe what she was seeing._

Her blood frantically pumped, breath becoming laboured as she ran towards the Ambulance.

Her feet stuttered the closer she got, knees trembling as she stared at the body that lay on the gurney.

"W-Wh.." She croaked, the throbbing in her neck coming back full force as her vision blurred.

Her knees gave out, scraping and bleeding as they smashed into the cold pavement.

She clenched her fists on her thighs, eyes screwing shut as she frantically shook her head, not wanting to believe what lay in front of her.

"Shocking, isn't it?"

Her head snapped to the side, eyes piercing into the strangers as she tilted her head in confusion.

They- _He_ , was an elderly man, possibly around his late sixties.

He had wavy white locks and pale blue eyes which crinkled in amusement as he turned a page of a newspaper. "Are you _finished_?" He teased, looking at her collapsed form over the top of both his round, frameless glasses and newspaper.

She gaped at the man, too emotional, distraught and confused to even think about answering him.

 _Not that she could answer him anyways._

The slamming of a door brought her out her trance and she blinked as she realised it was the closing of a door. More specifically, the Ambulance door.

With laboured breaths, she lay her palms flat on the ground and made to get u-

" _Don't_."

She stopped moving and stared at the ground at the freezing of her limbs.

Shaking her head, she heaved herself up off of the floor and found herself taking steps towards the vehicle.

...

He sighed in annoyance and folded the newspaper closed. "They _never_ listen," He tut, standing up from his chair. "Honestly. Why do I always get stuck with this job..?"

It was futile. _Really_.

He shook his head with a frown as he watched her stumble after the Ambulance. "She was so _young_..."

...

Her throat _burned_.

This time, she couldn't stop the tears.

They ran down her face as if it were a race and the finish line was her chin.

She slowly came to a stop at the end of the road, street lamps stuttering and flickering in the dark.

" _Finally_!" The man sighed, coming to a stop beside her. "Have you calmed down now?" He hummed.

She kept her gaze straight, eyes swollen and red as she stared at the empty road ahead.

A small smirk tugged at his lips as he recognised the remorseful expression on her face and gently lay his hand on her shoulder, inwardly flinching as he felt them shaking. " _Do you regret it_?"

 **•進撃の巨人•**

She knew something was wrong. A child her age should not show such signs of intelligence, nor should they be that _perceptive_.

" _Okaa-san._.?"

She was almost ashamed at the way she jumped out of her skin, knife nicking her finger as she dropped the potato previously in her grasp. " _Mikasa_!" She scolded, eyebrows furrowed, pout adorning her lips as she whipped her head round to the kitchen doorway. "Don't scare me like that when I have a sharp object in my hand," She tut, bending down to pick up the knife.

A gleam shone in the child's eye as a grin slowly overtook her lips. "So, I can scare you otherwise, then?"

The older woman groaned and set down the knife on the table, wiping her hands on the dirtied apron splayed across her middle. "You _know_ that's not what I meant, 'Kasa!" She lay her hands tight on her waist as she stared down at the eight-year old.

Said child resisted the urge to roll her eyes and deadpanned at her Mother's scolding tone. "Hai, _hai_ ," she said, flatly meeting the older woman's disapproving gaze. "When's Otou-san coming home, anyways..?"

Sighing at her child's lack of reaction, she tapped a finger on her chin and bent down to her Daughter's height. "Now, _why_ would I tell you that..?" She teased, smile tugging at her lips from the cute scowl she received.

'Mikasa' rolled her eyes and folded her arms with a huff. "Fine, don't tell m-"

" _Tadaima_!"

A small, victorious smirk broke out on her face at the loud exclamation. "You were saying, Okaa-san~?"

Said Woman huffed and straightened up, hands patting down her apron. She softly grunted, pout on her lips as she stared at the doorway into the kitchen. "Cheeky girl."

'Mikasa' grinned up at her Mother and quickly scampered out of the kitchen. "Otou-san!" She called, grin still in place as she greeted the man. "Okaa-san wouldn't tell me when you'd be back~!"

The man mockingly frowned at his Daughter. "How _mean_!" He gasped, hand flying up to his chest.

The girl quietly laughed at her Father's dramatics. "Baka!"

He chuckled and ruffled her hair, invoking a small 'Hey!' From her as he did so. "Oh, _hush_ ," He hummed, waving a blasé hand at her.

She frowned at his behaviour and rolled her eyes as he dramatically stretched his arms above his head.

"Now, what's for dinner, Mikasa-chan~?"

 **•進撃の巨人•**

 **A year flew by before she noticed.**

 **•進撃の巨人•**

"D-Do it!"

Her breathing was laboured as she staggered on her feet, heart racing as she held a shaking hand up to her head.

Blood trickled down the side of her head and across her eyelids as she withdrew her hand.

 _You knew this would happen, and yet, you did nothing to stop it._

"What are you w-waiting f-!" He choked on his words, head forcefully slamming back into the wall as the hand on his neck tightened. He defiantly looked up at his aggressor, sea-green eyes stubbornly shining.

Her eyes kept flickering between the abandoned bloody knife on the floor, and staring into the endless sea.

His feet lashed out, catching the man on his knee, causing his grip on the boy to loosen.

"It's either you or _them_!" He spluttered, taking a huge gulp of breath. "Only the _strong_ survive."

With newfound determination, she snatched the abandoned knife up off of the ground and clamped both of her hands around the handle. "I'm not weak," She breathed, gaze hardening as she took a step forward. "I'M NOT _WEAK_!"

 _It was much more... **Vigorating** , experiencing what was only thought to be fiction. They never did fully grasp the emotional trauma it caused her Character._

With a cry she surged forward, thrusting the knife deep into his lower back.

"You little _bitch_!" He dropped his hold on the boy, head whipping round, eyes ablaze as he glared at the trembling girl. He hissed as he twisted 'round, knife still protruding from his back. "Stupid fuc-!" He choked on his words, hand suddenly flying up to the back of his neck as he dropped to his knees.

"C'mon!" The boy shouted, holding his palm out to the dark haired girl.

Her eyes widened at his shout, words getting lost in her throat as she blindingly reached out for him.

...

 _She was scared._

"Are you ok..?"

 _She was terrified._

"You're shaking!"

 _She didn't know what to do._

"Are you cold?!"

 _She was alone._

"... Hello?"

 _Her hands found their way up to her neck, both of them encircled around it._

"Here."

 _She felt rough hands on her own, gently peeling hers away from her neck as they were instead replaced with a soft material._

"Is that any better?"

 _She numbly nodded, thoughts elsewhere as she blankly stared at the obnoxious shade of red wrapped around her neck._

"I'm Eren Jaeger!"

For the first time since they left her house, she looked up and into his eyes, gaze glossed over as she opened her parched lips and croaked; "My name is Mikasa."

"Just Mikasa...?"

 _She lowered her head once again and covered her mouth with the top of the scarf, words coming out mumbled. "Mikasa Ackerman."_


End file.
